Vladat Friendships
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A story I requested from guestsurprise, who wrote it and I posted it for them. Title says it all!


**A story I asked guestsurprise to write. guestsurprise owns the idea of Ultimate Whampire and I own Chelsea and Matthew and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use them.**

* * *

**Vladat Friendships**

"I wish I could do something to make Matthew feel better," Chelsea thought as she roamed the halls of the Grant Mansion. Matthew had a hard day at school and he only wanted to be left alone. The other aliens were off on missions or taking some time off to be with their loved ones. As she walked through the halls, she heard creepy laughter. She could only assume that someone was watching a movie. She was right. Matthew was curled up by the TV watching a scary monster marathon and the movie just began. He smiled softly at Chelsea and they sat together by the TV. Suddenly, all the lights went out. Both siblings curled up close together.

"It was probably just some lightning!" She laughed nervously. It was beginning to rain outside so she was praying that it was because of the thunder. She quietly waited for the lights to come back on, but the lights never did come back on.

"Chelsea. What do we do? I do want to finish the movie," Matthew whispered.

"But I don't know where the lights are in this place," Chelsea whispered back.

"Why don't you let us help you?" A deep voice responded. Both children looked up and saw two smiling vampire-like aliens staring at them from the ceiling. Both of them screamed and took off running.

"Why do they always run from us?" Whampire mentioned.

"We're vampire-like aliens. We are something of a marvel," Vamps responded. "Now let's go find those children."

Both Vladats took off running after the children. Their speed came in handy as they chased the children all over the mansion. Vamps went after the Chelsea first. He saw her run in Water Hazard's room and he followed her.

"Ah! So you're Chelsea. Water Hazard mentioned he had a beautiful daughter and handsome son. The other one must be Matthew," Vamps smiled. He made a grab for her and she screamed so loud he covered his ears.

"Chelsea, calm down! I won't hurt you…," He said as he then dove for her and he grabbed her around her waist. He then went back up to the ceiling with the squirming girl in his arms. He then started gently nipping her neck. She started giggling and laughing.

"ST-STOP! NOHOHOHOHO! LET! LEHEHEHEHEHET!…" Chelsea couldn't finish as Vamps kept gently nipping her neck.

"What's that? Keep going? If you insist…," He smirked as he kept gently biting her. She then squirmed so much they fell down off the ceiling. He managed to still hold her to his chest. "Hold still, you little wiggle worm!" He laughed as he pinned her underneath him and started running his claws down her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! OH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

"Oh yes…,"He smiled as he then kept tickling under her arms.

Meanwhile, Whampire was chasing Matthew. Matthew was yelling and trying to run, but Whampire cornered him easily. He grabbed Matthew and held him down.

"Easy there, Matthew. I am a friend of Water Hazard. I know you and Chelsea haven't met me or my brother Vamps yet, but don't be afraid." He smiled as he saw Matthew's struggling start to weaken. Matthew suddenly slipped out of Whampire's grip. He tumbled and got tangled in some old rugs on the floor.

"I-I can't get loose!" Matthew yelped as he struggled. He then whimpered and cowered as he saw Whampire slowly approach him and kneel down. Whampire held up a sharp claw and Matthew saw him slowly cut open the rugs and then place all his claws on his stomach. Matthew closed his eyes until he felt a vibration on his stomach. He opened and saw Whampire tickling under his arms and stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAMPIRE NOHOHOHOH STOHOHOHOHOP IHIHIHT!" Matthew pleaded.

"I'm not through yet young one…let me try here…," Whampire laughed as he then tickled the boy under his knees. Matthew's laughter skyrocketed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Matthew screamed!

Suddenly, they heard deep laughter from upstairs. Whampire decided to let Matthew have a short break. He picked up the giggling boy and went to see what the laughter was about. He opened the door and saw Chelsea sitting on Vamps' back and she was tickling behind his knees and his feet.

"CH-CHELSEA! GET OFF! STOHOHOHOHP THAT! MY DEAR STOHOHOHOHP!" He laughed as he kept reaching over his shoulder to get her to stop. She then tickling under his toes and Vamps' laughter went even higher! "WHAMPIRE! DO SOMETHING! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Vamps laughed.

Whampire was about to help when Matthew turned on Whampire and started scratching his stomach. Whampire shrieked at the unexpected attack and both Vladats were now squirming on the bed under the torture of the kids.

"We've got them Matthew!" Chelsea laughed in delight, that is, until she felt a claw gently wiggle on her calf. She turned and looked over her shoulder and saw Vamps quickly wink at her and drag her shoe and sock off in a flash. He then started wiggling his claws in her feet, quickly but gently.

"VAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPS! NOHOHOHOOHOHOHO PLEASE! NOT THE FEET! NOT THE FEET!" Chelsea shrieked.

"Chelsea! I will save you!" Matthew laughed. But he didn't get far as Whampire then grabbed him and pinned him under his weight.

"You're not going anywhere, Matthew." He laughed deviously and started blowing raspberries all over the boy's stomach!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Matthew shrieked!

"LEHEHEHET MEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHO VAHAHAHAHAHAMPS STOHOHOHOHOHIOP!" Chelsea laughed because now Vamps flipped her off his back and was playfully kissing her all over her neck. Finally, both Vladats let the children go. Chelsea and Matthew were no longer afraid of Whampire and Vamps. They were big softies.

"So, who are you two?" Chelsea asked as Whampire gently stroked her brown hair.

"I am Whampire. This is my brother Vamps. We are Vladats and we live here in the mansion," He smiled.

"Thanks for helping me cheer up Matthew, guys. He had a hard day at school today so you all brightened things up," Chelsea smiled and both children jumped on the Vladats in a group hug.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it GoldGuardian2418.**

**To guestsurprise: I did and thank you. Also, one of my good friends, Sparkling Lover, was wondering if you could do a request. Here is the request: "****Is it alright if you could do a story in which Ally becomes jealous of Shayira and Heatblast tries to help Ally see that he still loves her? Maybe have it end with some tickles by Heatblast and Shayira?" Would you, please?**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
